


Finally!

by Breanie



Series: Missing Moments [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breanie/pseuds/Breanie
Summary: What happened after Harry and Ginny finally kissed and left the common room to walk around the lake.





	Finally!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not the own the quotes from JKR at the beginning of the chapter.
> 
> Please review.

 

** Finally! **

 

_22nd May, 1997 …_

 

**‘ _A roar of celebration erupted from the hole behind her._** _Harry gaped as people began to scream at the sight of him; several hands pulled him into the room._

 

_“We won!” yelled Ron, bounding into sight and brandishing the silver Cup at Harry.“We won!Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty!We won!”_

 

_Harry looked around; there was Ginny running towards him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him.And without even thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her._

 

_After several long moments – or it might have been half an hour – or possibly several sunlit days – they broke apart.The room had gone very quiet.Then several people wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of nervous giggling.Harry looked over the top of Ginny’s head to see Dean Thomas holding a shattered glass in his hand and Romilda Vane looking as though she might throw something.Hermione was beaming, but Harry’s eyes sought Ron.At last he found him, still clutching the Cup and wearing an expression appropriate to having been clubbed over the head.For a fraction of a second they looked at each other, then Ron gave a tiny jerk of the head that Harry understood to mean, “Well – if you must.”_

 

_The creature in his chest roaring in triumph, Harry grinned down at Ginny and gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole.A long walk on the grounds seemed indicated, during which – if they had time – they might discuss the match.’_

 

 

 

**Harry took Ginny’s hand and led her through the portrait hole.** When the picture of the Fat Lady closed behind them, he squeezed her hand gently and smiled at her, tugging her towards him and placing his lips on hers again.She kissed him back, twining her free hand around his neck, standing on her toes to deepen the kiss.

 

“About time you kissed her,” the Fat Lady said, interrupting them and causing Harry to blush.“Been watching you watch her for months now.”

 

“Er,” Harry said.“Fancy a walk?”

 

Ginny nodded, grinning at him as he held her hand and led her down onto the grounds and over to the lake.He smiled as he gestured her to sit next to him under the large shaded tree.

 

“Um, how did the match go?”

 

Ginny rolled her eyes.“We won obviously.You just kissed me.In front of everyone in Gryffindor Tower.”

 

“Er, yeah,” he said, smiling at her.“I didn’t plan it.It just … sort of happened.”

 

“How does that sort of thing just happen?Did my lips get in the way?”

 

He grinned, stretching his legs out.“I was going for a hug, but you just … you’re so …”He blushed as he spoke.“You’re so gorgeous, Gin.”

 

It was her turn to blush now.“I didn’t say I minded.”

 

“Oh, yeah?Good.”

 

She laughed and curled her legs under her, sitting across from him and taking both of his hands in hers.She gently rubbed her thumb over the scar from Umbridge as she spoke to him.“It was a really nice surprise.”

 

Harry grinned at her.“I’m glad to hear it.I’m also glad that you didn’t just bat bogey me for grabbing you like that.”

 

She tossed her long pony tail over her shoulder and grinned widely at him.“It was a pretty good kiss; hard to be angry about it.”

 

He grinned wider.“I’ve … I’ve fancied you for a while now.I just … I didn’t want to butt into your relationship with Dean or well, I thought Ron would kill me.”

 

Ginny laughed at him.“Ron needs to mind his own business and realize that I will date whoever I want to date and that I most certainly don’t need his permission to do so.”

 

Harry nodded.“Ginny, I want to kiss you again.”

 

Ginny moved up to her knees and smiled at him.“I’d like that.”

 

He moved quicker than she anticipated and was surprised when his long fingers moved to her neck, tugging her lips against his and she sighed into him.He was a _really good_ kisser and it surprised her.She was pretty sure that he had only ever kissed Cho Chang and from what she had heard from Hermione, it hadn’t exactly been a success.But here, his lips were soft as they met hers and each touch sent shivers down her spine and when his tongue slipped between her lips she sighed in pleasure, leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his neck to hold on.

 

She wasn’t sure how long she knelt like that, arms wrapped around him, but she was breathless when he pulled away, tilting his forehead to hers and staring into her eyes.

 

“Harry,” she breathed, smiling warmly at him.“Where did you learn to kiss like that?”

 

He grinned sheepishly,“What do you mean?”

 

Ginny smiled, lowering herself into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her.“Secrets, eh, I’ll learn them all eventually.”

 

He chuckled and kissed her forehead tenderly.“I’m basically in detention with Snape for the rest of my natural life so I can’t exactly take you out on a real date any time soon but, I’d like too, very much.”

 

“Oh, you don’t just want to snog me senseless then?”She asked, her voice teasing.

 

“Oh, I definitely want to do that as often as possible,” he growled, kissing the tip of her nose.

 

Ginny grinned at him.“I can definitely help with that.And I don’t need anything fancy, Harry, I’m a pretty down to earth girl.”

 

“I know it,” he said, smiling at her.“It’s why I like you so much.”

 

Ginny blushed.“Well, Mr Potter, lunch has only just ended.Why don’t we make this our first date?”

 

“I have already done the good night kiss thing so might as well work backwards,” Harry said, his eyes moving to her fingers as she tugged off the Quidditch jersey.“What are you doing?”

 

“Its warm out here,” she said, tugging her jersey over her head and exposing the white tank top she wore underneath.Her milky white arms, sporadic freckles across her collarbone and a few scattered across her shoulders caught his attention and he gently connected them with the tip of his finger.

 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered, his green eyes meeting her brown ones.“You don’t even know how beautiful you are.”

 

She blushed again, making his smile widened as he watched the flush creep up her neck.“I think the sun is getting to you out here, maybe we should go inside.”

 

“No,” he said, placing his hands on her waist to hold her in place.“I’m only telling the truth.”He kissed her shoulder and smiled at her.“Tell me something about you that I don’t know; something no one else knows.”

 

“Something no one else knows?”She asked, looking thoughtful for a moment.“I don’t know.You’ve known me for five years, Harry, don’t you already know everything?I was that annoying girl who dropped things as soon as you entered the room.”

 

He chuckled at that.“I may remember an elbow in a butter dish once or twice,” when she blushed he grinned.“I was worried you might have gotten over me since I was too dense to notice you earlier.”

 

Ginny smiled at his words.“I mostly did.The crush I had on you wasn’t really on you so much as the ‘hero’ you.After my first year however, well, let’s just say it changed but after the Yule Ball, I never thought you’d see me as anything other than Ron’s little sister.I figured if you wanted to be my friend than I would be lucky, but otherwise not to think about you.”

 

“Did it work?”He asked, grinning at her.

 

“Yes, it did.I started to see some of those flaws.”

 

“Flaws?”Harry exclaimed, frowning now.“What flaws?”

 

Ginny rolled her eyes.“Don’t tell me you think you’re perfect, Potter?”

 

He laughed now, his green eyes dancing in amusement.“Hardly.Gin, thanks for seeing me for me.”

 

“You’re welcome,” she said.“See, now you know everything about me.”

 

He shook his head.“No, not nearly enough.Tell me … who you’re favourite brother is.”

 

Ginny laughed at that.“Well, that is a hard one, I must say.Each one of them is so uniquely different, you know?But I think it’s Bill.He’s always taken such good care of me.He was eleven when I was born.I always looked up to him; he was like the great protector after Dad.He used to let me do all the stuff the others wouldn’t.He was always so cool.When he graduated and moved away and went to Egypt my heart just broke.I wrote to him almost every day my first month at school.But I didn’t tell him about the diary and that’s something that I regret.He always understood me the best.You know, it’s because of Bill that I still keep a diary.”

 

“You keep a diary?”Harry asked in surprise.“I didn’t know you still did that.”

 

Ginny nodded, gently tracing her thumb over his scarred hand.“Bill told me it was important that I not be afraid of my own thoughts.He said that if I let Voldemort take that away from me that he had won and that if I let him have that small win it was one step closer to something worse.For my twelfth birthday he bought me this beautiful diary with an emerald green satin re-useable cover with a big gold G on the front.It’s ridiculously fancy, but he said that I deserved it.You know, it took me almost six months to stop making an outline of my whereabouts on an hourly basis just to make sure that I remembered everything just in case I was still … you know.”

 

Harry wrapped his arms around her, tilting his forehead to hers.“You’re amazing.I never fully understood what it was that you endured until last year, after the Ministry and after Sirius … and of course when you put me in my place last Christmas.”

 

“I didn’t mean for it to come out the way it did,” she admitted.“But it was killing me watching you overthink everything, worrying that by just being with us was putting my family in danger.Someone had to tell you.”

 

“You told me that I was stupid and I was.I should have remembered that you had been possessed, but I was too caught up in my own head and my own problems.I never thanked you for bringing me back down to earth.”

 

Ginny smiled and kissed his nose.“I’ll always be here to do that, don’t worry.”

 

“Good.”He stared into her eyes for a moment before he swallowed.“Well, um, we veered off topic a bit.Bill is cool, what about Charlie?”

 

“Charlie,” Ginny said grinning.“He was always bringing home strays.There was this puppy once, a beautiful mutt with soft brown eyes.Merlin, I loved him.He slept in my bed with me and then would creep out and play with Charlie.He always had the touch with animals, when he moved to Romania it only made sense that he wanted to learn more about dragons.But now having both he and Bill gone and not exactly around the corner, it was so strange at home.Percy … still can’t even say his name in the house without Mum bursting into tears.”

 

“I can’t believe you guys still haven’t heard from him.”

 

“He’s stubborn, he is,” Ginny told him, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger as she spoke.“He always has been.It’s one of the things I love about him.He becomes insanely passionate over something he loves and he’s very strong willed and determined, but he hates to be wrong about anything.He’s so much like Mum, but he has Dad’s stubbornness.I think that’s why this is so hard on Dad.He won’t back down even if he has realized he’s wrong and Dad won’t budge either.It makes them both stuck between a rock and a hard place.He was git, don’t get me wrong but … with Bill’s wedding coming up, I don’t even know if he’s going to attend.”

 

“Oh, right,” Harry said, his brow crinkling.“I forgot about the wedding.That’s happening this summer, right?”

 

“Yeah, they’re getting married on August 2nd.”

 

“What about the twins?”Harry asked, thinking of the pranksters and owners of _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_.“Tell me about them.”

 

Ginny smiled.“Well, first of all, they like to pretend that they are the same person, but they are very different if you bother to find out.Both are a lot smarter than they let on as you can tell by their inventions but George is the real mastermind of most of the products.He’s very creative and full of ideas and thoughts.He’s also the best brother to go to for advice.George is surprisingly wise when he wants to be.But he can also be incredibly devious.Don’t let his kind nature fool you.When I was eight, I snuck into his and Fred’s room and I let off some of their dungbombs in their bed.I told them it was Ron.They went after Ron, let me think they knew it was him and then that night George snuck into my room, carried me outside and threw me into the mud, smearing it all over my face and arms and locking me outside all night.I deserved it, but at the time I was livid.”

 

Harry laughed, imaging a fuming Ginny Weasley covered in mud.“Sounds like you did but still funny.”

 

“Mum’s face when I came stumbling in for breakfast covered in mud might have made it better,” she said laughing.“She took one look at me and shrieked that I had never looked so unladylike in all my life and then she sent me off to bathe immediately.”Ginny moved closer to Harry as a cool breeze blew in off the lake and smiled when his arm held her against his side.“Fred, well, Fred is the numbers guy.He’s extremely intelligent and the one who figured out the financial aspect of opening a joke shop.He’s creative too, but he’s more of the expert on interpreting George’s ideas into what they become.They work so amazing together because it’s like each one is the other side of the coin.Fred is also another protector, like Bill.You know after the Chamber, Fred used to sneak into my bedroom at home almost every night.I can’t count the number of times I woke up after a nightmare and Fred would be sleeping in the chair in the corner.It was such a comfort to see him sitting there when I woke up; to know that he was there if I needed him.He’d crawl into bed with me, hold me in his arms and make up some ridiculous story that would get me laughing and smiling and then he would tell me to go back to sleep, telling me that he would be watching over me.Then he’d go back to his chair and I always felt so safe; so free to dream afterwards.”

 

“I had no idea that you had nightmares,” Harry told her, his eyes on hers.“I should have.I should have checked up on you after everything … I should have done more.”

 

“Don’t be silly, Harry,” Ginny told him.“You hardly knew me.I was just Ron’s annoying little sister.”

 

“I never thought you were annoying,” he told her honestly.“I thought you were cute.I was embarrassed a bit by the attention you gave me and after that singing Valentine -“

 

“Oh Merlin!”Ginny said, covering her face with her hands.“Let’s not talk about that.”

 

He grinned at her.“Why not?It was sweet.How did it go again? _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair is as dark as a blackboard?”_

 

_“I wish he was mine, he’s truly divine.The hero who conquered the Dark Lord,”_ Ginny recited duitfully, her face heating.“Let’s never bring that up again.”

 

“Oh come on,” Harry said, laughing.“You know that’s the first Valentine anyone ever gave me.Actually, it’s the only Valentine anyone has ever given me.I’m going to remember it forever.”

 

“Ever experienced bat bogeys?”

 

“No,” he said nervously.

 

Ginny smiled at him, her dark eyes glinting mischievously.“Sing that again and you will.”

 

Harry chuckled nervously.“Tell me about Ron.”

 

“He’s your best mate I think you know everything about Ron,” Ginny said, making him grin at her.

 

“Yes, but I like hearing about them as you see them.It’s like I’m seeing different sides to the Weasley brothers.”

 

Ginny smiled at his words.“That’s a nice way to put it.Ron is … well, Ron.We’re the closest in age which means we played together the most, but we also fought the most.He was always pushing me around and trying to be the boss of me.But once we were playing in the park near the Burrow and some big kid pushed me off one of the swings and Ron marched right over to that kid and punched him right in the gut and told him not to touch his sister.I remember being so proud of him and so touched that he would feel the need to defend me.But he did.You know after you rescued me, when I was in the hospital wing.Bill and Charlie both came home to stay with me and see how I was doing.But the one afternoon, Ron came and Bill and Charlie left me alone with him.Ron told me that day that he always knew you were his friend, but he hadn’t realized how good of a friend you truly were until you told him that you would save me when he became trapped.Ron said that at that moment he never doubted you for even a second.Me, well, I was even more mortified.The boy I fancied had rescued me like I was a fairy tale princess, damsel in distress like, it was so embarrassing.”

 

Harry laughed.“You would be embarrassed.But it was at that moment that I realized you weren’t a damsel in distress.You owned up to it right away, Ginny.You messed up, it was your fault, your responsibility for what had happened.A damsel doesn’t usually own up that way.And for the record, I never blamed you for a second and I still don’t.You were incredibly brave and Ron knew that too.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose he did.”She leaned against him and smiled.“You know, we’ve spent this whole time talking about me and my family.I think it’s your turn now.”

 

“Me?”Harry asked in surprise.“You know everything about me.You probably know more about me than I do, most people seem too.”

 

Ginny reached up to gently brush her fingers through his hair and his eyes widened in surprise.“Tell me about the Dursleys.Ron says that you don’t get along with them, why not?”

 

Harry hesitated.Talking about the Dursleys just wasn’t something that he did.If the world knew about the pathetic life of Harry Potter at Number Four Privet Drive he would be laughed at.Ron and Hermione didn’t even really know what life was like for him there; how bad it really was.“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

 

“Tell me about them.How about your cousin?What’s he like?What’s it like living with Muggles after being in the magical world?”Ginny asked him, stretching her legs out next to his and resting her head against his arm.

 

Harry shrugged as he spoke.“Weird, I guess.It’s like one extreme to the next.My aunt and uncle don’t like anything to do with magic.It’s unnatural.They don’t even want me to mention the fact that I’m a wizard in the house, you’d think I uttered profanity even if I say anything remotely magical.They’re embarrassed that I’m a wizard I guess.We just don’t have anything in common.As for Dudley, well he’s a little better now, but he was kind of a bully.Always picking on kids who were smaller than him in school, beating them up and what not.He’s extremely spoiled and will throw a major tantrum when he doesn’t get his way.He’s very fat too but he’s starting to build muscle now, been boxing and what not.He seems to enjoy it.His friends call him Big D.Aunt Petunia was my mum’s sister and they didn’t really get along.I get the feeling Aunt Petunia wasn’t fond of my mum being a witch.”

 

“What about your uncle?”Ginny asked.“What’s he like?”

 

“Uncle Vernon?He’s … mean and well, bad-tempered.But he’s a good father to Dudley, helps keep him in line a bit better than my aunt who just lets Dudley walk all over her and do whatever he wants.He can’t wait until I move out and neither can I.We butt heads all of the time.”Harry told her grinning.“Plus, he’s never quite forgiven me for going away to Hogwarts.You know, when Hagrid came to tell me that I was a wizard, he accidentally gave Dudley a pig’s tail and they had to have it surgically removed.Then a house elf showed up and caused havoc before my second year.Then I blew up his sister the following year after she had made me so angry by insulting my parents when she didn’t even know them.Then the next summer, your dad blew up the living room trying to use the floo in the electric fire.Let’s just say, Uncle Vernon will be glad to get rid of me and my magical friends.”He said, laughing.

 

Ginny smiled at him.“Are you going to move in with us?It’d be nice to have you around all the time.”

 

Harry grinned at her, kissing her softly.“I don’t know.I know your mum wouldn’t mind, but I haven’t really given it much thought.Sirius left me Grimmauld Place, but I don’t know if I’d want to live there after … something to think about anyway.We’ll see.”

 

Ginny turned to smile up at him, crawling into his lap and straddling him.“Have we learned new things about each other?”

 

“I think we have,” Harry said, smiling back at her.The feel of her touching him was making him smile constantly.“Have I answered all of your questions?”

 

She nipped at his bottom lip and grinned at him.“Just one more.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

She nipped at his lip again.“You never did tell me how you became such a good kisser?”

 

Harry simply grinned at her and slid his hands up her back as he leaned in to kiss her.“Practice makes perfect.” 

 

Then his lips found hers and it was bliss.


End file.
